


Sterek: The Return.

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: Inspired by the Teen Wolf finale trailer, and by the fact I love this pairing so much. Sterek forever!





	Sterek: The Return.

Derek was pleased he had decided on an early morning run.  
The sun was already up, hot and bright, he could feel the humidity in the air and the sharp, salty, tang of the ocean tickled his nose.  
He looked along the clean empty sweep of the sandy beach and the urge to howl passed quickly through his chest making him smile.

Moving to this beautiful, sun-filled, part of southern California was the best choice he had ever made…well…not the best choice…maybe the second best.  
The best was lying back at the apartment, snoring gently, a hundred an ten pounds of pale, fragile, skin and bone going by the name of Stiles Stilinski.

The image of Stiles lying in their bed gave a burst of speed to his feet and he raced for home.

The bakery was just opening its doors, the smell of fresh baked goods made his mouth water and he filled a bag to take back for breakfast.

He entered the apartment and placed the bag on the counter then walked the dozen or so steps to the bedroom door.  
“Hey sleepyhead, you up yet?”

“Too early, come back to bed.” Stiles opened one eye and lifted his tousled head. “Why are you dressed?”

“Been for a run.”

Stiles opened the other eye and grinned at his lover. “I missed you, come back to bed.”

“You didn’t even realise I’d gone.” Derek grinned back. “I should shower.”

Stiles pushed off the covers and held out his arms. “Later, come here, I like you all hot and sweaty, we can shower after.”

Derek ran his eyes down Stiles naked form.  
The past year had filled him out a little and the skin on his arms had a dusting of freckles where the sun had kissed him, but his body was still pale, milky-white.  
He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss on Stiles lips but Stiles wrapped his arms round Derek’s neck and pulled him down.  
“I want you.”

A soft moan passed Derek’s lips and he climbed onto the bed.  
Stiles rolled them over plundering Derek’s mouth, wriggling and rubbing their bodies together until he could feel Derek hard beneath him.  
He laughed with pleasure. “You are so easy. All those years we wasted and all I had to say was,’ I want you’.”

Derek lay back, letting Stiles take control, for a short time anyway.

Stiles licked and kissed all down Derek’s body.  
He wasn’t lying when he said he liked Derek like this, hot from his run, skin glossy with a soft sheen of sweat.  
He tasted good too, salt and musk and underneath the deep scent of the man himself.  
Stiles slid lower taking Derek deep into his mouth, swirling his tongue and sucking.  
He loved playing with Derek, teasing him, but today he was needy, he wanted his lover hard and fast.  
He knelt up, and Derek stretched out an arm to reach into a drawer. “I’ll get some lu…”

“No need, I’ve been ready and waiting for at least half an hour, you were slow this morning, what’s up? You getting old?” he teased.

Derek growled, nibbling Stiles full bottom lip, “One day you’ll go too far. I could just go have a shower and make you wait.”

“Too late.” Stiles kissed him again and then eased himself down gently onto Derek’s hard hot length.  
He leaned forward resting on Derek’s shoulder and moved slowly getting into a rhythm, making himself feel good.  
He moved up gently then slammed himself down, half a dozen times, and his cock began to leak.

Derek gripped his waist, “Slow down I’m not ready.”  
“Are you sure? Are you not enjoying yourself, I am.”

Derek rolled them over and pinned Stiles hands over his head. “You’re a pushy torment and I’m going to have to teach you a lesson.”

He kissed and licked Stiles face and neck, teasing his nipples, bending his head to reach down as far as he could.  
He rocked into Stiles but slowly, oh so slowly, Stiles began pleading for release.  
“Please D, please I need to come…aah.”

Derek began moving his hips hard and fast, claiming Stiles lips as he pounded into him. Derek had never felt so good.  
“Come for me, now baby, now.”  
Stiles erupted.

Afterwards they lay snuggled together until Derek picked Stiles up and carried him into the shower where they made love again, between soaping and rinsing, soft kisses and caresses.

The bagels and sweet rolls were cold but still tasty by the time they sat down to eat.

“This was a great idea. You should get some every morning.”

“Only if you come run with me otherwise you’ll get fat.” 

“I get my exercise in other ways.”

“Not sure how many calories you burned off this morning.” Derek's grin turned into a gurgle of laughter.

Stiles smiled, even now, after a whole year of living here, a whole year of being together, of making love, of enjoying this new life of theirs, Stiles was surprised by Derek laughing so easily.  
His dark, brooding, moody, Sourwolf, was happy here, he smiled he laughed, he made friends easily.

Far away from the dark misery that was Beacon Hills.

“I love you.” He gazed into Derek’s brilliant turquoise eyes.

Derek pulled him close, kissing him tenderly, no passion here, nor lust, just love, the kind that makes your heart beat louder and faster in your chest, the kind that makes your eyelids prickle with emotion. There was a lump in Stiles throat when he heard Derek reply. “I love you too.”

“I need to get ready for work and don’t you have any classes today?” Derek pulled away as Stiles nodded. 

Stiles cell rang as Derek went to get dressed. “It’s Scott, I won’t be long.”

Ten minutes later when Derek returned Stiles was looking down at the now silent phone.

Despair was written large on his face, he looked as he used to back home in Beacon Hills.  
Anxious, afraid, all color had fled from his face and the black circles were back under his eyes.

Derek moved closer, wrapped his arm round him. “What’s wrong? What did Scott want? Is he in trouble?”

Stiles nodded and he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.  
Worry flashed through Derek like wildfire.  
It had taken months for Stiles to recover from what had happened in Beacon Hills.  
Months of broken sleep. Months of nightmares.  
Derek had held Stiles night after night, spoken soothing words, promising things would get better.  
And they had, there had been nothing for months now, no talk of demons, banshees, hunters.

Anger turned his eyes red, whoever had upset Stiles was going to wish they hadn’t been born.

Stiles explained, told Derek everything Scott had said, then he looked at Derek and took a deep breath.

“We left…we’ve made a good…life…here…I love you…but I have to help Scott…I understand if you’re angry…but he needs me. I have to go back”

Derek looked at Stiles, his face was set and his chin was lifted, Derek was filled with admiration at Stiles courage, no matter how afraid he was, he would stand by his friends.

Derek pulled Stiles close, he kissed him on the forehead then nodded.  
“ Not angry at you, I know you need to help him, but you are not alone now. Where you go, I go. When it’s finished once and for all. Then we come back here, together.”

Stiles looked into his lover’s eyes. Together they could do anything.” Let’s go.”


End file.
